Zepherine
by Reyeline Pucho
Summary: Walau aku adalah bonekamu, aku juga membutuhkan cahayamu di neraka, Light


Disclaimer: Death Note © Duo TO

Zepherine

©Readalma Toushiro and Reyeline Pucho

Warning : OOC, gaje,AU, Misa POV

Malam yang dingin dan berkabut, aku duduk manis di balkon apartemenku . Titik titik embun terlihat berguling di atas bunga mawar Zepherine yang memang segaja aku buat merambat di pagar balkonku. Merah merekah, indah, dan basah. Malam tampak bercahaya jika aku melihat mawar-mawar ini dari kejauhan. Titik titik merah kecil yang berada di hamparan pagar besi yang hitam. Jika melihanya dari bawah, kau seperti melihat bintang -bintang di hamparan langit luas yang menawan. Kamar 415, lantai 12, apartemen sederhana, namun nyaman untukku, beristirahat dari gemerlapnya dunia hiburan yang menipu.

Desir angin dingin kurasakan membelai leherku yang sedikit tertutupi rambut, menyentuh hatiku yang dingin, dan membuatnya semakin beku. Aku tau malam ini memang dingin, tapi tak apa bagiku yang sama-sama dingin ini.

Zepherine merah, aku iri padanya, merah merekah, penuh hasrat dan gairah. Berbeda denganku yang hitam legam, layaknya sampah busuk yang terseok-seok di jalanan. Aku memetik satu mawar itu, aku perhatikan dengan seksama, lalu kubandingkan dengan kehidupanku.

Jika aku adalah bagian dari langit mungkin aku adalah bulan, yang tidak bisa bersinar sendiri. Karena aku hanya bisa bersinar oleh lembar-lembar buku hitam itu. Buku itu yang menjadi duri di balik jasadku yang indah seperti Zepherine. Membunuh para mafia dan siapapun yang akan merusak kelopak indah jasadku.

Tapi.. tak selamanya aku mempertahankan raga ku untuk hidupku sendiri. Mata ini telah bertukar untuk membuat fanaku lebih singkat, dan semua itu telah ku korbankan untuk guyonan sebagai budak. Padahal jika aku tidak terjerat oleh si pemilik hati licik itu mungkin aku dapat merasakan ketika kulitku mengendur dan menjadi manula. Aku dapat merasakan menjadi tidak cantik karena usiaku, tapi Tuhan memberi jalan lain padaku. Ia bilang dunia ingin tetap melihatku memudar bersama kecantikanku, sama seperti mawar Zepherine yang tetap di agungkan bahkan ketika meluruh bersama satuan tanah bumi. Walau pun ia— pemilik hati itu jijik, walaupun Ia benci. Tapi aku tetap mengharapkan hatimu sebagai cahayaku di neraka, walaupun aku harus disinari sebagai bagian dari rencana pembunuhanmu. Mungkin batinku terlalu awam untuk menolak ajakanmu sebagai budakmu. Bukan begitu Light ?

Entah apa yang membuatku terobsesi olehnya, mengkin karena ia berhasil membunuh makhluk yang mungkin akan aku benci selamanya, bahkan ketika aku sudah masuk neraka. Hitam ! lagi-lagi hanya hitam yang kurasakan. Kapan aku bisa keluar dari ruang sesak yang penuh dengan kekejian ini ? kapan ?

Apa yang ada diotakmu, apa hanya ada ego? Kepuasan batin? Membunuh itu tak membuatmu tenang bukan? Jeratan neraka dunia yang kau pimpin, musnah sudah hasrat kasih sayangmu semenjak kau kenal buku biadab itu.

Aku menerjunkan diriku kedalam hitamnya neraka dunia hanya untuk mencarimu yang telah membalas dendamku. Aku berhasil menemukanmu diantara polosnya bidadari bidadari kecil yang mengelilingi dan melindungimu, dan apa lagi yang aku dapat? Kasih sayang yang telah lama hilang dari benakku tersirat kembali karena hadirmu. Aku secara terang terangan menunjukkan apa yang aku rasakan kepada khalayak ramai. Dan mereka semua tau, bahwa aku sebenarnya sangat tulus menjadi 'budak' mu.

Apa kau juga tak pernah bisa membalas kasih sayang orang yang telah memberikan kasih sayang itu padamu? Termasuk keluargamu dan aku? Terserah kau mau bilang aku adalah orang yang pamrih atau apa. Tapi yang jelas aku adalah orang yang menganggapmu sebagai jiwaku yang hilang.

Sayap-sayap di punggungku terpasung pada segala asa-ku pada Light. Mungkin aku seperti budak keji tanpa bayaran. Aku tau diriku ini hina, seakan tak punya harga diri. Tapi Light, anggaplah aku, jaga aku, seakan kau menjaga semua teka teki dan rahasia busuk mu.

Telah kuduga, airmata ini merusak hitamnya malam, dan merahnya Zepherine. Berbaur bersama butiran embun Zepherine ditanganku. Aku terisak, angin malam berusaha mengusir air mata dari pipiku, namun ia tetap turun menggantikan satu sama lain. Aku berdiri dan bersandar di pagar balkon penuh Zepherine yang merambat. Aku membiarkan dunia melihat wajahku yang penuh dengan air mata, aku mengijinkan gemerlapnya malam melihat hina-nya wajahku.

Aku memandang hamparan langit luas dengan jasadku yang hina. Aku menggengam kalung rosario yang menggantung di leher kecilku, aku berdoa pada Tuhan, agar jika aku mati nanti, Light bisa mau menjemputku disekat antara surga dan neraka, dan ia sadar bahwa aku bukan hanya wanita sekali pakai yang langsung dibuang begitu saja.

Tak ada guna-nya berdoa sekarang memang, Tuhan sudah tak menerimaku. Tapi dengan berdoa, hatiku tenang. Mataku mulai lelah, mungkin langit pun mulai bosan melihat mahluk busuk ini. Aku masuk kedalam kamar kecil ini, aku menutup jendela dan menurunkan gordyn. Bergeletak memeluk boneka teddy bear kesayanganku, dan hawa dingin ini ,menutup mataku yang bengkak dan membawaku menjelajahi alam mimpi.

Fin

Maaf singkat, ini cuma sedikut kata kata gaje di otak kita berdua yang gaje juga. Kita berdua seperti biasa, minta riviewnya ya :D

Kita berdua publish setelah Ujian Nashitonal (?) Rasanya bebas~~

Elin A/N : entah, bikin fic ini tuh rasanya pingin nangis. Pertama bingung, kedua— *dor

Elin & Rea 2011 ^^


End file.
